Secret corruption
by Kami Igarashi
Summary: ¿Había algo incorrecto? El amor."Estaba prohibido, un ángel no podía enamorarse de un mortal sin portar las consecuencias desde el cielo."No tenía muchas opciones así que utilizó aquella que resultó más conveniente. Pero lamentablemente se volvió contraproducente."Moriré por ti al entregarte mis alas." ONE-SHOT. CRAN.


**Disclaimer:** South Park es idea intelectual de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

 _ **Secret corruption**_

 **Capítulo único**

Un descuido y ahora se encontraba ahí, desorientado, sin saber cómo regresar. Se maldijo internamente mientras pasaba sus manos por las hebras oscuras de su cabeza. Se metería en problemas, problemas mayores de los que estaba teniendo en esos momentos. Suspiró frustrado, los otros definitivamente no le dejarían tranquilo en un buen tiempo si lograba salir del dilema rápidamente. Se pasó descuidadamente las manos por el rostro para después pasar a sobarse las sienes.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —dijo una voz frente suyo, sobresaltándole. Observó con una mirada aterrada al mortal, deslumbrándose por el muchacho. Parecía ser algo divino, imposible. —¿Estás bien? —volvió a inquirir el susodicho inclinándose mientras estiraba una de sus manos en su dirección. Alternó la mirada entre la mano del muchacho y su rostro, donde portaba una pequeña sonrisa llena de amabilidad. Algo hizo clic en su cerebro, la posición en que se encontraba quizá era lo que derivaba aquellas preguntas, bien parecía que había caído y no tenía intenciones de levantarse. Tragó con dificultad y tomó la mano cálida del mortal quien le ayudó a levantarse.

—Estoy bien —murmuró por la bajo con las mejillas teñidas levemente de un toque rosado. Recibió una pequeña sonrisilla tranquila que lo dejó embelesado. El extraño asintió levemente para después retirarse con una pequeña despedida agitando la mano. Cierto, algunos mortales eran incapaces de ver sus alas. Se creyó solo, qué hacía ese mortal ahí. Giró sobre sus talones quedando frente a la puerta que daba al interior de la iglesia. Suspiró nuevamente para después entrar al recinto de sus superiores. No había ninguna presencia más. El muchacho había estado ahí todo el tiempo en que estaba lamentándose. Frunció los labios pasando a sentarse en una de las bancas. Aquel hombre de cabellera azabache vestía de negro y sus deslumbrantes ojos color zafiro yacían rojos. Quizá había estado llorando, y aun así le regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Agitó la cabeza alejando de sus pensamientos al mortal, quien parecía haber perdido a un ser querido.

Primero debía resolver el problema que tenía con regresar al reino. Apretó la mandíbula sin saber cómo manejar el asunto. Frunció el entrecejo cruzando los brazos pensando en una manera de resolver lo que le afligía.

Sin llegar realmente a un resultado.

.

.

—Estás aquí de nuevo —la familiar voz hizo eco en el vacío lugar, llamando su atención. Se levantó lentamente de la banca girando un poco el torso para encontrarse con el muchacho de linda sonrisa en la puerta mirándole curioso. El joven se acercó a paso lento hasta donde se encontraba el ángel. —No estaré solo —una mueca de alegría se hizo lugar en su rostro iluminándolo por completo. Se sentó a su lado sin hacer ningún comentario más. Y el ángel le miraba perplejo. Parecía irreal. Por qué un humano tenía que parecerle así.

—Perdón si suena muy entrometido pero, ahm, no pude evitar notar tu expresión apagada ayer comparada con tu apariencia de hoy —murmuró. El chico le miró entre sorprendido y angustiado. Se mordió la lengua por su imprudencia. —Lo siento —el azabache agitó su cabeza en señal negativa.

—No, está bien. Siempre vengo a esta pequeña iglesia cuando necesito despejarme —llevó su mirada al frente donde estaba una figura de cristo en su cruz. Sonrió melancólicamente. —Perdí a mi prometido hace días es por eso que vengo a distraerme aquí donde hay paz —llevó la mirada a su regazo donde estaban sus manos posadas y jugó con ellas.

El ángel le observaba atentamente, el mortal sufría, lograba sentirlo y percibirlo, pero se mantenía fuerte y continuaba así día con día. Sintió un calor inundar su pecho, su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado, eran sensaciones sinceramente nuevas y desconocidas. Le agradaban pero a la vez no. ¿Era eso a lo que llamaban gustar? ¿Amor a primera vista? Para él, le era imposible creer que fuese real.

Estuvieron un rato más en silencio, el ángel debatiéndose y el mortal probablemente rezando devotamente, hasta que el muchacho decidió que ya era tiempo de retirarse pues se estaba haciendo tarde. Se levantó de su lugar con pereza soltando un suspiro cansado.

—Por cierto —comenzó, llamando la atención del ángel. —Me llamo Stanley —giró sonriéndole levemente.

—Soy Craig —contestó el ángel en un murmullo.

—Mucho gusto —rió levemente. Aquella risa sonó como una hermosa melodía ante los oídos del ángel. —¿Mañana estarás aquí? —asintió. —Entonces, nos vemos mañana Craig —sonrió ampliamente para abandonar el lugar dejando al ángel en sus pensamientos.

.

.

Era un ser demasiado lleno de ternura ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no era como siempre se había imaginado a los humanos? Con pensamientos impuros, de corazón oscuro, que no se arrepintiera de sus acciones, que únicamente pensara en él mismo. ¿Cómo alguien tan puro se había quedado repentinamente solo?, como se lo había comentado. El joven no tenía a nadie de su familia, había perdido a la única persona que llegó a amar y aun así sonreía como si nada estuviera pasando, como si no se sintiera triste, como si no fuera esa persona que sufría.

.

.

Fue algo que en algún momento comentó que hizo que su pecho ardiera del puro sentimiento.

—Sé que no tengo a nadie y únicamente tengo que cuidar de mí, pero lo hago todo por ellos porque sé que están viendo y me cuidan a su manera. Así que no quiero decepcionarlos —sonrió ampliamente con los ojos cristalinos al ángel, quien mantenía la boca entreabierta no sabiendo qué decir. Quiso acompañar al muchacho al cementerio para dejar las flores pero no pensó que éste soltaría aquello. Llegó a sentir todo su dolor, toda la pena, y todo el cariño con el que contaba. No era posible que alguien así existiera.

.

 _Estaba prohibido, un ángel no podía enamorarse de un mortal sin portar las consecuencias desde el cielo._

.

Estaba mal. El llegar a desarrollar alguna clase de sentimiento romántico por un mortal. Si llegara a ser descubierto sería castigado. No quería arriesgarse. No debía.

Siempre meditaba, o simulaba meditar, mientras esperaba cada tarde al azabache que hiciera su típica aparición. Le tranquilizaba saber que el muchacho seguía bien y encontraba la manera de regresar a la pequeña iglesia.

Normalmente abordaba cuando las personas ya se habían ido y únicamente quedaba el ángel, siempre sentado en la primera banca con su pulcro traje blanco. Llamaba la atención de quienes iban a rezar, le preguntaban si se iba a casar, lo cual le parecía demasiado gracioso de contestar. Los viejos y los niños siempre eran los más sorprendidos con su presencia, pues ellos lograban notar las alas en su espalda, pero nunca debatían, sólo le admiraban por largos minutos para después sonreírle.

—Cuida la iglesia —dijo una viejecita acompañada de su hija, quien le miró como si la anciana estuviera loca. El ángel rio. Cuidaba sí, aunque algunas veces exclusivamente cuidaba de una sola persona.

.

.

.

.

—Me estado preguntando —dijo de pronto Craig, mirando como aburrido al altar, llamando la atención del azabache. —¿Has encontrado a alguien? —desvió la mirada hacia uno de los vitrales coloridos de la iglesia. Stanley parpadeó observando al ángel y después sonrió para pasar a juguetear con sus dedos, pues había comprendido a lo que se refería.

—Sí, lo hice —dijo risueño. —Y lo atesoro —murmuró mirando de reojo al ángel, quien ahora le observaba curioso. Rio levemente sintiéndose repentinamente cohibido. —Lo atesoro porque es como un ángel —alzó la mirada centellante. El ángel abrió los ojos casi desmesuradamente percatándose del ligero tono rosa que habían adquirido las mejillas del mortal. —Tardé un poco en darme cuenta que era el indicado —la intensidad de su mirada transmitía muchas cosas, tantas que el ángel se sintió abochornado por la combinación prominente de emociones, sentimientos fuertes y claros.

—¿Quién será el afortunado? —dijo con desdén sabiéndole la oración un tanto agridulce. Con una risita tranquila, el otro contestó.

—Es usted —agachó la mirada por la vergüenza tan rápido como murmuró aquello casi con intenciones de que no le escuchara. Los latidos de su corazón los escuchaba en sus oídos, estaba demasiado nervioso y la cara le ardía considerablemente.

El ángel se mantuvo en silencio observando al tembloroso hombre a su lado. Soltó aire lentamente por la nariz, sin que las palabras se formularan en su mente. Estaba en blanco. Había sido precipitado. Había sido gratificante. Su corazón, nuevamente, había comenzado a latir desbocado.

Abruptamente, el mortal se levantó de su asiento balbuceando algo acerca de que se hacía tarde, y salió prácticamente corriendo del lugar por la gran puerta. Otra vez la sensación agridulce. Había conseguido el corazón del mortal, pero si hacía un movimiento sería notado por todos en el reino. Sólo pudo pensar en una sola cosa.

.

.

Entró al pequeño cuarto en busca del objeto que acabaría con su pesar. Frunció los labios una vez consiguió dar con lo que buscaba. Una pequeña cajita de madera hacía acto de presencia, siendo sellada por un candado de oro, candado que únicamente era abierto por cierta llave. Suspiró y haló una pequeña cadena de su cuello, sacando la llave brillante y pequeña. De oro puro, con detalles en plata. Era la llave para su candado.

Abrió lentamente la caja para observar con el ceño levemente fruncido en su interior.

Una pistola yacía postrada en el terciopelo rojo. La tomó entre sus manos y volvió a suspirar mirando fijamente el arma.

.

 _Una única bala cuyo deber es aniquilar a los seres de otro mundo._

.

No pensó que llegaría el momento en que tendría que utilizarla. Pero ahora se encontraba ahí, en esa situación. Apretó la base con fuerza mordiéndose el labio inferior. Tembló y jadeó.

.

 _Es la única salida._

.

—Perdóname padre —murmuró. Haciendo ademanes de rezar una última oración. Una que le protegiera, tanto a él como al mortal. —Es una opción a la que no quería recurrir pero es necesario —si no quería que otros ángeles intervinieran y le quitaran a lo único que hizo hacerle sentir nuevamente, en ese caso se sacrificaría, por el bien de ambos.

.

 _Uno de los dos se debe sacrificar para que el mundo no llegue a perecer._

.

—Por la ley de Dios, hoy entrego mis alas, no soy merecedor pues me he visto invadido por la oscuridad de la humanidad —cargó el arma, posicionando el cañón en su sien. —Renuncio al poder divino —murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tirar del gatillo. Se desplomó inconsciente con la sangre brotando por montones en aquella habitación.

Todo se iluminó dándole nuevo aliento. Se incorporó en el piso observando a su alrededor, ninguna gota de sangre, era como si solo hubiese ido a dormir ahí. Un escozor le incomodó. Miró por sobre su hombro notando que sus alas ya no se encontraban y sonrió tristemente.

.

 _Al suicido el ángel deberá ser castigado, sus alas le serán quitadas y se convertirá en mortal._

 _._

Había decidido "acabar con su vida" por la simple razón de que se transformaría en un humano. La cicatriz de sus alas yacía en su espalda, por lo cual lo debería ocultar a toda costa. Ahora era un ángel caído y no deseado. El reino había sido informado de sus acciones y con las leyes establecidas debían de cumplir. Tenía todavía la habilidad de detectar a otros seres de luz y oscuridad, pero tenía prohibido interactuar con ellos. A pesar de que era un castigo, estaba agradecido, pues podría estar con su mortal, con su enamorado. Todo ello sin que nada interviniera.

.

.

—Es vergonzoso —murmuró Stanley con la mirada gacha mientras sonreía.

—Pero qué dices —sonrió el ángel mirándole con ternura. El mortal alzó la mirada para sonreírle una vez más y pasó sus brazos por su cuello negándose a acercarse más. —Vamos, solo uno —habló con la mayor delicadeza posible para ganarse una ceja alzada y un asentimiento, seguido de un "Está bien" por parte del humano, quien se inclinó para depositar un pequeño beso en los labios del ángel.

—Aunque no siento que esté bien —susurró entre los pequeños besos que le proporcionaba el ángel. Craig rio acercando todavía un poco más al chico.

—Sólo son besos, no es la gran cosa —dijo sobre sus labios con los ojos entrecerrados. El castaño se separó levemente mirándole preocupado.

—Es una iglesia —dijo por lo bajo. Craig frunció los labios, entendía por qué lo sentía tan pesado. Estaban en la iglesia, ocultos en una de las esquinas de la construcción cerca de los vitrales y de una figura de un santo. Era un lugar sagrado como para estar haciendo esa clase de cosas. Pero era algo inofensivo. Era tan propio de…

—Los casados lo hacen —dijo cuándo la idea se le vino a la mente recibiendo una pequeña carcajada del mortal cuyas mejillas continuaban de un color rojo escarlata.

—Tonto —le dijo para después juntar sus labios una vez más.

.

.

Había sido cubierto por el pecado, la lujuria le había alcanzado, pero ciertamente, ya no le importaba, quería disfrutar de todas las sensaciones, llevarlo todo un poco más allá, y estaba convencido de que su mortal así lo quería también, pues se comportaba de esa manera tan humana, tan descontrolada, tan lujuriosa, y eso le gustaba. Era humano también pero al tener todavía algo de divino, las emociones no le embargaban y controlaban de la misma forma que al muchacho.

Acariciaba con pereza la piel del azabache, besaba dulcemente sus labios y aquello parecía enloquecer al otro. Lo entendía, lo entendía perfectamente porque así le hacía sentir el mortal, con su voz que murmuraba y gemía, que le confesaba cuanto le quería y todo lo que lo deseaba; con ello, el mortal lograba encender el instinto encerrado en el ángel.

Quería atacarlo con fiereza, hacer que gritara, que suplicara, pero se contenía, no quería actuar como un animal más, quería tratarlo con dulzura, con cariño, con amor, y todo aquello que le había hecho experimentar. Era un precioso tesoro que no quería que sufriera. Era lo único que tenía ahora, haría lo posible porque su mortal no se preocupara, no lo lastimaría. No era capaz.

—Te amo —le confesó con su voz suave y debilitada por tanta actividad. Lo besó con desenfreno en respuesta a lo que había dicho. Lo llevó hasta el cielo, le hizo ver las estrellas, le devolvió la vida.

Simplemente, se habían hecho uno.

.

.

—¿Te duele? —murmuró el mortal cierto día cuando en un descuido, el ángel había mostrado su cicatriz. Con el torso descubierto se giró hacia Stanley, quien abrazaba sus piernas y ladeaba la cabeza con curiosidad y una pizca de preocupación. Despertaba cada día a su lado, siempre algunas horas antes de que el muchacho despertara, era cuidadoso de no hacer mucho ruido en el departamento del mortal. Pero ésta vez no había sido tan precavido. Rascó su nuca con un poco de pena e hizo una mueca.

—Un poco —le dijo para que lo tomara como algo sin importancia pero el muchacho pareció más preocupado.

—Tal vez pueda hacer algo para —el azabache soltó sus piernas y lanzó las sábanas para levantarse rápidamente de la cama con intenciones de ayudar al otro.

—No, así está bien, sanará por su cuenta —lo detuvo en medio de su camino agitando las manos mostrando las palmas y una sonrisa despreocupada. La cicatriz no debía de tocarse, mucho menos por un mortal pues causaría ciertos problemas que ciertamente el ángel no podría apaciguar. El mortal no se notaba convencido. —En serio —dijo de nuevo y con una última sonrisa salió de la habitación, siendo seguido por el chico.

.

.

.

.

Raras eran las ocasiones que el ángel dejaba solo al muchacho y esta era una de esas tan poco comunes. Estaban en la iglesia, algo a lo que habían acostumbrado era a pasar sus tardes en el cálido lugar. El mortal siempre se ponía a admirar cada una de las figuras hasta llegar donde el altar, quedándose en ese lugar por largos minutos dejando su mente divagar sobre tantas cosas para buscar la paz.

Aspiró con fuerza. Aquel día, Stanley se había despertado con una extraña sensación en el pecho, tenía el presentimiento de que algo pasaría, pero no estaba seguro de qué exactamente. Podría ser algo malo, algo bueno. No lo sabía.

Ligeros pasos se escucharon a la lejanía, proveniente de las afueras de la iglesia, tal vez un visitante más, aunque a esas horas las personas ya no se acercaban. Agudizó el oído y los pasos se detuvieron en el umbral de la iglesia. Se giró un poco para mirar y se encontró con una joven de cabellos claros y vestido blanco. Su expresión era seria y tenía la mirada fija en su persona. Le sonrió con amabilidad y volvió a girarse intentando no prestarle atención debido a la intensidad de su mirada.

.

 _La justicia bajó con el propósito de vengar la pérdida de un ángel._

.

Había llegado con un único propósito. Vengar. Frunció el entrecejo, estaba tan enojada, se sintió tan impotente cuando escuchó que su compañero fue expulsado del paraíso. Que la intención con la que había provocado su expulsión era un humano, un mortal. Se había convertido en uno de ellos porque no vio los seres repulsivos que eran. Lloró sí, los ángeles también podían llorar. Y se puso la misión de encontrar al asqueroso ser humano que le había quitado a su ángel. Aunque no eran ordenes de nadie que debía seguir, lo impuso porque era lo que era ella, el arcángel que juzga y lleva las almas de los mortales a donde lo merecen.

Observó fijamente al muchacho, alzó la barbilla y suspiró con fuerza frunciendo más el entrecejo, le parecía una mentira. Comenzó a avanzar a paso ligero sin despegar la vista de su espalda. Era el momento crucial que debía aprovechar.

.

 _Él es el pecador._

.

Fue el que hizo que su querido ángel se ensuciara. Fue el que provocó que perdiera sus alas. Una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla. No había vuelta atrás.

Al sentir la presencia a sus espaldas, siendo ésta tan cercana, el azabache decidió girarse para mirar a la mujer de finas facciones, quien fruncía el entrecejo y apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Parpadeó confundido.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó al sentir incomodidad por la mujer. Ella agachó la mirada y apretó los puños.

—Arrepiéntete —balbuceó por lo bajo sin ser completamente escuchada por el humano, quien alzó una de sus cejas para después inclinarse levemente en su dirección.

—¿Huh?

—¡Arrepiéntete hombre pecador! —alzó la voz, sobresaltándolo. Un arma dorada hizo acto de presencia alterando al muchacho. Qué le pasaba a esa mujer.

—¿Qué estás tratando de— fue cortado abruptamente por el arma puesta directamente en su pecho, miró horrorizado el rostro hierático de la joven. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

.

 _En el nombre de Dios, el pecador deberá perecer._

.

—Perdónalo padre porque ha pecado, que la flecha de la justicia haga su cometido —dijo en un murmullo para después jalar del gatillo sin darle tiempo al muchacho de reaccionar con todos sus sentidos. El sonido fue fuerte e hizo eco en el lugar.

Stanley se desplomó sobre su espalda respirando agitadamente, haciendo lo posible por mantenerse despierto. —Has sido juzgado —escuchó a lo lejos la voz proveniente de la mujer. Todo se volvía borroso y no sabía dónde estaba metido su ángel. No iba a lograrlo.

.

 _El tiempo se acaba._

.

Lo encontró tendido con las manos sobre su pecho. Dejó lo que tuviera en sus manos y se apresuró para su auxilio. Quién había sido capaz de hacerle aquello. Sintió la ligera presencia de algo, alguien que no era mortal había estado ahí. Gruñó rechinando los dientes, no era parte del plan. Nadie debía de intervenir ya. Se acuclilló frente al cuerpo inerte de su amado, la sangre seguía brotando por la comisura de sus labios. Alzó lentamente su cabeza sosteniéndola entre sus manos. Los ojos de su humano estaban entreabiertos y faltos de vida, el color brillante del zafiro se había opacado.

.

 _Mi amado no respira._

 _._

Dejó escapar las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos. No había causado problemas, no estaba atormentando a nadie. Su humano había sufrido tanto como para tener que lidiar con aquello, su vida se le iba de las manos. Todo salió terriblemente mal. No quería que él se fuera, no quería convertirse en un alma solitaria. Así que la realización llegó a iluminarle, era la única forma.

.

 _Moriré por ti al entregarte mis alas._

 _._

Quería que su humano siguiera adelante por lo cual le daría la esencia de sus alas perdidas, algo exclusivo que le proporcionaba parte divino. Le reviviría, aunque tuviera que despedirse para siempre. El cuerpo del muchacho comenzaba a perder lentamente calor. Soltó un hipido mientras las lágrimas fluían sin cesar. Recargó su frente en la de su moribundo humano.

—Te amo Stanley, por favor, quiero que continúes y no mires atrás —cerró los ojos con fuerza bañando con las saladas lágrimas el rostro pálido del azabache. —Mi tiempo en este mundo ha acabado —estrujó con fuerza al muchacho. Le miró fijamente sonriendo con su labio temblando para contenerse.

.

 _Un beso que sella el trato._

 _._

Besó una última vez los labios fríos de su humano con dulzura y ternura, entregando mediante ese contacto las alas trayendo la vida de nuevo al cuerpo del castaño. El beso de la vida, un fuerte sacrificio para un ángel pues debía desaparecer mediante aquel acto.

—Siempre te amaré —susurró sobre sus labios, sintiendo la debilidad envolverle. Sonrió con tranquilidad al saber que el pulso del humano regresaba y su cuerpo comenzaba a generar calor. Tendió al muchacho en el suelo y se incorporó observando su cuerpo desvanecerse. Todo por el bien de su humano.

.

 _Con tal de salvar a su amado._

 _._

Despertó desorientado. Se incorporó rápidamente quedando sentado en el suelo del lugar. Se encontraba solo. Agitado, miró a su alrededor encontrándose con una pluma negra y brillante. Estiró su mano hasta alcanzarla. La tuvo entre sus manos algunos minutos antes de romper en llanto. Estrujó el objeto apoyando las manos en su pecho.

—Será difícil, pero por ti seguiré adelante, Craig —dijo en un susurro entrecortado.

.

 _Sus alas entregó y para siempre desapareció._

 _._

* * *

 _¡Volví! ;o; -quién es, cuándo se fue, porqué regresó- regresé de las cenizas como el ave fénix ;oo; Más fuerte que nunca!_

 _No entré a ningún lado porque estoy bien tonta, ah nocierto, por cuestiones del destino no fue posible que ingresara a la uni este año así que tengo un año de curso intensivo para presentar el examen de nuevo, so, aprovecharé ese año al máximo, echándole ganas y teniendo tiempo de recreación aquí ;nn; Traigo este bebesín que escribí hace poco así que quería ponerlo como un regreso decente(?) Como me mudaré a una casa ajena, allá no hay Internet, por lo que alrededor de una semana estaré sin hacer nada productivo hasta que consigan el contrato para el Internet. Como sea, con respecto al ff seriado que tenía, por supuesto que lo continuaré! pero necesito un poco de tiempo para adaptarme. Quien sea que lea esto, gracias por hacerlo ;o;_

 _Kami fuera ~_


End file.
